Code of Conduct
by BlindBeyondSight
Summary: Allen Walker is left for dead when he is discovered and inducted as a member of a notorious gang. Rated M for violence, strong language, and future sexual content.
1. Found

**Hey guys! It's BBS again here with yet another fanfiction! This should be a long fanfiction considering I love the topic so much. And yes yes I know that since I already have 2 other works I should be finishing, I shouldn't be starting another fic without finishing them off. I mean, I'll still work on Love Me and Master Dearest, I just want to work on this too! And perhaps a FrUK fic too! And a WWII fic too! *SHOT***

**You guys have no idea how long it took me to choose a title. My older sister suggested "Stash of Cash" LOLOLOL Ohh dearrr 3 Let's hope her lunacy doesn't run in the family. Anyways, tell me if you think this plot is any good!**

Allen Walker stared at the stones on the gravel he now lay on. It was burning hot and he hadn't a thing to eat or drink for the past few days. He couldn't think straight and the last thing he could remember was hitting the ground. He had inhaled some dust and was coughing violently.

It didn't matter anyways. He was going to die anyways. He just knew inside that he wouldn't live to see past 20 years old. Maximum. His eyes began to flutter closed, waiting for the heat to scald his thin body and take him to paradise.

The sound of footsteps approached, but Allen didn't even bother to open his eyes, even when the shadows overcastted his own body—shielding him from the sun.

"Oi, Yuu! Look what we have here! He's a little runt isn't he?" called a playful voice.

"Tch. Don't call me that stupid. And what the hell is this? Road kill?" the two voices snickered.

Allen didn't move. His hair was matted and dirty from days and weeks of aimless wandering. His face was smeared with dirt and coal. His fingernails were full of dirt and his tongue felt like a leather belt in his mouth. He didn't like being humiliated when he was about to die…but this would be an exception considering he'd be rid of all this crap when he arrived on heaven's doorsteps anyhow. At least—that was the plan.

Something Allen assumed was a foot nudged his ribcage.

"Hey…are you alive squirt?" asked the playful voice.

"He looks more like a bean sprout to me."

"Heyyyyyyyy are you aliiiive? I don't think he's alive Yuu."

Allen groaned—his ribs might've been injured because that hurt like CRAZY. He clutched at his ribs and coughed weakly.

"Oh hey you're alive!"

"Leave me alone." Allen groaned quietly. He wanted to die.

"At this rate, you don't look like you'll make it bud."

"I don't care…" Allen writhed, groaning louder when his eyes opened to see his hand covered in blood.

Stupid sharp rocks.

Suddenly, with a quiet "oof", Allen felt himself being hoisted up by his armpits. He lifted his head wearily to look into vivacious emerald eyes.

"Hey! Oiii! Stay with me now, don't pass out! Don't pass out!"

Allen was lightly slapped a few times but he could already feel his vision blur and the sounds around him fuse into one. His eyelids were growing heavier and all he thought of was how he'd be seeing Mana again.

"Hey! No! I said to stay with me, don't close your eyes! Wait, hey!"

Allen passed out.

"He does look rather small…I don't think he's ready for all this."

"Who cares? We need another member anyways. He'll be just fine. He can dodge through places without being noticed and he looks like a fast enough runner."

"Who cares? I care! What if he got injured because of you guys! You guys can't do that to him! You didn't even tell him!"

"Well he's passed out, what do you want me to do?"

"At least wait for him to wake up!"

Allen sat up, wincing when he felt searing pain in his ribs. It had been bandaged. His eyes slowly scanned the area before focusing on two people—a boy and a girl around his age. Maybe a bit older.

The girl had fairly short hair; her hair was black and fell in a bob just around her shoulders. The boy had flaming red hair and green eyes that contrasted so much it made Allen curious as to what his parents looked like.

"Hello? Are you awake now? What's your name?" inquired the girl.

Allen was immediately suspicious. And scared shitless.

"A-Allen."

The girl smiled.

"Well hello Allen! I'm Lenalee. You've been badly hurt in your ribs so I just fixed you up real quick, you'll be okay in a few days alright?"

Allen nodded.

Lenalee was too bubbly for his liking though.

"Hey Sprout! How're you feelin'?" asked the redhead.

"My name is Allen." He whispered before coughing violently.

"Oh, alright Sprout. So how're you feeling?" the redhead pressed.

"Better." He whispered.

"He said to call him Allen, Lavi!" the girl scolded.

Lavi…so that was his name.

"He doesn't mind! Look at him!"

Allen pouted.

Lavi smiled smugly as if to say "_See?"_

"Well Allen…" Lenalee began quietly.

"Do you have anywhere to stay? Anyone you know that can take you in?"

He shook his head "no".

"No one whatsoever?"

Allen shook his head once more.

"Aww poor thing."

"See? He can stay with us! He can gather information or some shit like that!" Lavi exclaimed proudly.

Allen opened his lips to ask what was going on when the sliding door on the opposite end of the room slid open with a loud "bang".

"Oh hey Yuu!" Lavi called in a teasing manner.

"Hey Kanda." Lenalee greeted with a small smile.

"Tch."

Allen stared at the older boy standing at the door. He was tall…his hair was fairly long and tied back. Was his name Yuu or Kanda? Or were those both nicknames?

Allen was utterly in awe at the boy. He seemed so…mysterious. So…cool.

Kanda gazed at Allen coldly. Allen shrunk back when he felt the weight of eyes on him.

"Tch. Well I see the Sprout's being treated like a king." He chided.

Allen frowned.

"I wanted to die." He said out of nowhere. It just came out.

All three pairs of eyes were on him instantly and Allen stared blankly at Kanda.

"You guys had no right to save me."

"We saved your fucking ass out there. Whether you wanted to die or not you shouldn't be such an ass about it. Now shut your damn mouth." Kanda snapped.

Allen simply glared at the older boy.

"Now Allen, don't be so brash. Kanda and Lavi were the ones that brought you in." Lenalee murmured.

"Just think of it as: we saved you from the most pitiful humiliating death ever. Didn't you ever wanna go out with a bang?" Lavi said with a devious grin on his face.

Allen was silent.

"Well anyways Allen, we wanted to ask you—er—invite you to join a little organization we're a part of." Lenalee quickly intervened.

"Aww stop beating around the bush Lenalee just tell him the truth." Lavi sneered.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to lessen the impact!"

Allen felt a twinge of nervousness. What were they talking about?

"Well, um. Allen, you see, we're not like other people in this town. What we do is what you could call…organizing social events." She continued.

"Look Sprout. What Lenalee is trying to say is that you're part of our gang now. Welcome to the club."

"Tch. I bet he won't last a week with us." Kanda asserted.

"Guys stop it, you'll scare him!" Lenalee reprimanded.

Allen's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"A…gang?"

"Well it's not a gang per say. I'd more or less call it a—." Lenalee began before she was interrupted.

"Take it or leave it. But I doubt you'd have anything to go back to Squirt." Lavi added.

So many things were going on and Allen frankly felt lost in all the words being exchanged and thrown at him.

"You said you wanted to die. Might as well kill a few people before you do." Lavi snorted.

Allen was frozen. What should he do? What should he say? Kill people? What did these people do? Was this how they lived? Would he have to do this forever now? Everything ached and his head was spinning and…and…

Allen passed out again.

**Please leave a review telling me whether you think you'd like this fanfiction. Thanks! :)**


	2. Recruited

**You guys are so amazing, you have no idea how overwhelmed I was when I checked my inbox the other day—I was shocked. I didn't expect this much feedback...especially since this isn't a fanfiction that revolves around yaoi and sex (I know, it'll be a challenge for me LOL). **

**But anyways, you guys motivated me to write so much more and so here's another chappie as a small thanks for everything! I hope I don't let you guys down in the future *bows* **

When Allen reawakened—it was to the sound of gunshots. He shot up quickly and looked around, almost wetting himself. He had a bad experience with guns.

"Oh, and tell your shit face boss that we send our greetings." Allen could recognize Lavi's voice.

It was cynical, mocking, and directed at someone with the utmost of conviction.

Allen scrambled to his feet, grabbing his shirt and putting it on in a hurry. He tightened the rope that served him as a belt and secured his tattered beige shorts. His shirt was white..but was anything BUT the original color. It was also covered in ash, coal, and dirt.

He was about to open the sliding doors and run out to see what had happened when Lenalee came bolting at him from down the hallway at lightning speed.

"Allen d-don't go out there okay? You must feel sick hm? Let's get you something to eat alright? Just…go outside later. We've got a bit of a mess we need to clean up." Her voice was quiet and cautious, desperate yet completely aloof to the situation.

As if it were a daily occurrence.

Allen was shaking and his whole body trembled with fear and adrenaline. Lenalee cooed soft words to comfort Allen and gently rubbed his back as she sat him down at the kitchen table as if he were a small child.

"Aww poor thing…it was nothing big, so don't worry about it. We just had a quick…run in with another organization." She assured.

Allen nodded—still in shock and drenched in his own fears. He stared at his shirt; there were a few spots where the blood had already seeped through. They looked like brilliant red flowers blooming on his shirt.

The day was a gloomy grey and the clouds seemed to suffocate the sun, hiding all its light. The white-haired boy often daydreamed of what life would be like as someone else. It was always someone else. Today, he wondered what it would be like to be a pilot. Would he be able to navigate through those clouds? If he flew high enough above the clouds—would it be sunny?

There were two small clacking noises as Lenalee set a bowl of rice and another bowl of miso soup in front of Allen. The boy looked down at them with ravenous eyes, he was famished and hadn't a thing to eat, nonetheless something as wonderful as miso soup. He was expecting some type of gross gruel or porridge, but miso soup? He felt about ready to cry.

"Come on, you have to eat up if you ever want to get better." Lenalee coaxed, handing Allen as spoon.

Allen snatched the spoon from Lenalee's hands—quickly digging it into the bowl of rice and stuffing it into his mouth. He gulped it down after a few rushed chews, and repeated as much as necessary until all the rice was gone. He shoveled into the miso soup, his teeth clacking against the metal spoon as he forced as much tofu and seaweed down his throat as he could.

"Whoa whoa calm down Allen, take your time. You don't want to get a stomach ache so you?" Lenalee warned.

Allen paid no attention to what she had to say. All that mattered was _food. _

At last, Allen grabbed the bowl (some splashing out of the sides and onto his shirt) and threw his head back as he gulped the remains down. He set the bowl down with a loud sound and gasped for air, smiling faintly as he sat back in his chair.

Lenalee just stared, her mouth agape at how fast Allen had devoured the meal. She barely sat down from washing her hands when he had finished.

"Allen..? When was the last time you ate?"

Allen paused, snapped out of a daze caused by his stomach being full for the first time in ages.

"…not sure. Do you mean a full meal?" he asked demurely.

"Yeah."

"I guess…a month or two?" Allen stated with a straight face.

Lenalee felt a pang of pity and sympathy for the little boy.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

Lenalee frowned.

"Truthfully now."

Allen frowned in return before muttering,

"Fifteen."

Lenalee made a face of endearment, almost as if saying "Awwww such a cute little baby!"

"That's so cute!"

This made Allen frown even more.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"I know…but aww…well anyways. I'm 17, Lavi is 18, and Kanda is turning 19 in a month or two. There are other members of our…group, but you won't meet any until later."

Allen just stared at Lenalee, as if urging her to continue talking. It would distract him from his wounds.

"I'm sure since you've met the other two before, no formal introductions will be needed. All three of us live here. Well, we don't technically _own_ the place…but we use it for eating, sleeping, and things like that. Lavi's pretty easy going as you probably noticed, but if he gets angry—he'll get pretty scary so I suggest you don't end up on his bad side though I doubt that would happen. Like I said, Lavi seldom has enemies."

Allen nodded, slowly taking all the information in.

"As for Kanda…well um. He's another case. Kanda is very easily angered but I'll have you know that he really isn't a bad guy. If you get to know him well enough, he'll show you bits and pieces of what he's really like. I think he's taken a liking to you, usually if he met someone we thought was a good enough candidate for our group; he'd threaten them with his knife, even chasing some out with his shotgun." Lenalee frowned but chuckled a bit to herself before continuing.

"I guess you could call him our 'leader'. When we…organize certain events, he's usually right in the middle of planning and usually um…deals with the other…organizations we encounter."

"You know I'm not afraid of gangs. It's not like I've never encountered one before." Allen interrupted flatly. He hated being treated like a little kid. He probably saw a lot more of life than any of these people.

Lenalee sighed.

"Well, I guess you're old enough. It's just not very often I have to explain ourselves to someone else, you know?"

Allen nodded.

"Okay then…let me start again. I'm Lenalee. I am what the gang would call "the distraction". I usually keep other members of other gangs occupied while Kanda and Lavi come in with the actual offense. They sometimes bring more backup if needed. But most times, the targets are fairly small. I guess since I'm the girl the factor of seducing and reigning in the boys counts as "distraction." Lenalee's face heated up.

"But I also help plan offenses and defenses. I don't look as suspicious as Kanda or Lavi so I tend to go out and be the one researching. Kanda is what one would call our 'leader' like I said before. He plans and he attacks. Lavi is what you could call Kanda's 'right hand man'. Lavi usually attacks in offenses. He gets really aggressive in fights, which is why we recruited him. He never surrenders. Kanda also tends to be the negotiator. He sets down territory lines and terms of surrender for other gangs and things of the sort. People tend to be the most frightened of Kanda since he always seems to remain calm amidst fights and battles."

Both Allen and Lenalee paused for a moment so Allen could take that all in.

"So…since you guys already seem so secure in your plans, why did you have to "recruit" me? You already have a leader, a defense, backup, and a distraction. What more do you need?"

"A gang could never have enough members." Lenalee said calmly.

Allen continued to stare her down. There had to be another reason.

After a few moments of cold silence Lenalee finally sighed.

"We recruited you because you seemed like a fast enough runner. You're also rather petite in size. We need someone who can dodge in and out of crowds and grab as much as they can. After watching you eat, I suppose it's become evident that you're used to a life of stealing and running."

Allen's cheeks flushed a shade of pink before he slowly nodded.

It was true, all his life he ran. All his life he stole. It was how he had survived the past few years of his life. It wasn't what he would personally call a skill—it was more of an instinct.

"So I basically run and steal things?"

"Well…we also need another 'distraction'. Our rival has been growing in numbers lately and shocking as it is, one isn't enough." Allen detected an air of sarcasm in Lenalee's voice.

Allen felt the blush return to his cheeks.

"But…I'm a boy!" he blurted defensively.

"I know, we all know you're a boy Allen." Lenalee said with an exasperated tone of voice.

"Then?"

"But the rivals don't."

Allen clenched his jaw. One thing he hated more than being called a little kid was being called a little GIRL.

"Okay, okay, okay. So if I'm the distraction and the runner and the whatever else you want me to be,"

He stared directly into Lenalee's eyes and stated coldly,

"What's in it for me?"

Lenalee didn't seem fazed in the slightest. Actually, she seemed rather amused.

"What a clever kid you are! Well, by being with us, you are ensured your safety with the _public_, though we cannot guarantee something may or may not happen when we are involved in fights. You will also have a place to stay and food to eat. Also, whenever we manage to rob something big enough such as a large sum of money, you are entitled to a share."

"How much of it?"

"As of now, that is—if you choose to join, 10 percent. But depending on how useful you prove to us in the future, it can rise to as much as 25 percent of what we reap."

Allen's eyes lit up.

"And most of the time, you get to shoot people at will when we fight; I find it rather refreshing after a frustrating day of planning." Lenalee added nonchalantly.

Allen's eyes widened for the slightest moment.

Maybe he was better off being with them than running into them later…right? At least if he joined, he had protection, food, and shelter. Things he had never had indefinitely for his entire life. And he got to shoot people.

That was a small added bonus for a boy with so much anger and resentment pent up inside of him.

Maybe this was a chance to take revenge.

"Do the members get to choose who they attack?"

"Members themselves are not entitled to lead an entire attack on their own accord. Of course, you can sweep it by headquarters and if they think you have enough reason to go teach them a lesson, they'll approve your plea and eventually the whole gang can head over there and give them a taste of their own medicine."

Allen already had someone in mind.

"Is revenge considered a good enough reason?"

"Of course, why not? We may be pretty civilized for a gang, but we are still a gang at the end of the day you know. Revenge is a way of life...though I highly suggest you not let it run yours."

"I'm in." was all Allen said, not even listening to Lenalee's admonition.

Lenalee smiled.

"Glad to have you on our team Allen. Now…would you like some dessert?" she asked, smile intact.

Allen perked up, "Sure!"

Lenalee giggled,

"Aren't you the cutest little thing?"

Allen would've frowned had it not been for the slice of strawberry shortcake placed in front of him.

"We'll take you to headquarters in a few days, they've been expecting you."

Allen paid no heed as he continued to dig into his cake. It was a delicacy he had never tasted before...he had SEEN cake, but was never offered some to eat.

It tasted like heaven.

And for once in his life, Allen decided that maybe killing himself wasn't worth it.

After all, he had some unfinished business he needed to tend to.

**Reviews are not required…but always appreciated! Ask me questions if you have any, I'll always reply with an answer (unless it would be a spoiler, then I'd just say "WAIT AND SEE~ OHOHOHO) :) **


	3. Educated

**BBS IS IN THE HOUUUUUSE. Anyways, (LOL) I'm back with another chapter! Sooo many things are going on right now that I barely had enough time to scrape a few thoughts together and update all 3 of my currently ongoing fanfictions. That's right; I'm working on THREE fanfictions **_**at the same time**_**. **

**As;jfdsklgfdjs;…ORZ**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this little update. Sorry for updating so late and sorry again in advance if I don't update for a little while.**

**000**

When Allen and Lenalee finally stepped back out onto the front verandah Allen stared suspiciously at a dull red splotch that was on the wooden planks. He was going to ask Lenalee, but knew that she would only talk in circles.

So he asked Lavi, who happened to be mopping up the mess.

"Hey Lavi, what happened?" Allen asked—his voice a little louder than usual so he could hear.

"Oh, this?" Lavi looked at Lenalee who glared at him and subtly shook her head "no".

Lavi turned back to Allen and flashed him a wide smile before replying,

"Just another day in our world, Sprout."

Allen huffed, honestly getting annoyed with being treated like a kid all the time, even by his "rescuers".

Lenalee smiled at Lavi, obviously smug with the fact that she could control what was coming out of his mouth.

"Allen? I have to go, uh, find someone. So stay with Lavi for the meanwhile alright? And hope that HE'LL BE ON HIS BEST BEHAVIOR OR I WILL PERSONALLY KICK HIS ASS WHEN I GET HOME." She yelled the last part loudly enough for a certain redhead to hear.

Allen looked at Lavi, who just grinned and shook his head while pausing in his mopping.

Lenalee faced Allen with a contrastingly sweet smile on her face before setting off onto the rural dirt road that presumable led to town.

Allen stood quietly, not knowing exactly what to do before he heard a sly voice behind him.

"Well _this_ is certainly a treat. I get to see the Short Stack smile!" it exclaimed.

Allen swiftly turned to glare at Lavi before a corner of his lip twitched back up into an adorably devilish smirk.

"Only because I can't wait to see what Lenalee _kicking your ass_ looks like." He retorted.

Lavi looked shocked for a split second before regaining his composure and putting an arm around Allen's narrow shoulders.

"Ooh, feisty. You know what, kid? I like that. I like small kids with big attitudes." He whispered darkly, just inches from Allen's face.

Allen was completely shocked at how quickly his demeanor changed from jokingly friendly to dark and threatening.

Allen just stared and tried to look nonchalant about the whole thing and ignore the fact that his nervousness was telling him to run for all he had.

"Tch, don't tell me you're desperate enough to fuck the road kill we just found on the street." Kanda's voice was instantly recognized as sarcasm dripped from every word.

Allen glared angrily at Kanda, shooting daggers with his startlingly silver eyes.

His cold stare in return was an icy blue. Like the sea at night. It was captivating and disarming to Allen. He felt hypnotized by the level of depth they seemed to hold.

And people thought HIS eyes were something interesting to look at.

"See? Now the Sprout's checking ME out. Get a room you two." Kanda snorted with a shockingly attractive smirk.

"Will do captain!" Lavi countered jokingly.

Kanda rolled his eyes before he disappeared behind two sliding doors.

Allen lowered his head to hide the heat he began to feel on his face. He couldn't believe that he was gaping at Kanda like an idiot. After recollecting his composure, he began to grow curious about that auburn splotch on the wooden planks.

"So tell me Lavi," Allen began, "Who'd you kill?"

Lavi looked at Allen; he didn't seem startled in the least.

"Oh, that. That was an Akuma. They're the Noahs' henchmen. Stupid ones at that too." He quipped.

"Akuma? Noah?" Allen scrunched his nose at the half-assed burial a few feet away.

There were legs sticking out of the bushes.

"Oh, I forgot you're a country bumpkin. Well, everyone in town knows about the Noah and the Exorcists. The two have been rivals for decades, even centuries I hear. The Noah wreak havoc in the streets and the Exorcists are basically the cleanup crew to undo the damage they caused. But the public doesn't know what to think of us considering while we might save their lives, we could rob their houses any day we choose." Lavi smirked before continuing,

"The Noah are actually a small and incredibly powerful group, but they hire a lot of henchmen, or Akuma, to do all their dirty work. Unless one of them chooses that they're bored just sitting on his ass and decides to mess things up for himself."

Allen was immediately intrigued by Lavi's brief explanation.

"How many Noah are there?"

"Documented? 14. But the only ones that actually seem to exist are 13."

"Where's the last one?"

"Presumably dead. Or nonexistent in the first place. He seemed to just spontaneously disappear from time and space. We haven't had any traces of him. But according to some Noah that were stupid enough to rant before almost killing exorcists, the 14th _does_ exist and all the Noah are waiting for 'his awakening'. Headquarters is still trying to decipher what that could mean." Lavi's tone of voice was calmer, and knowledgeable.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this." Allen pointed out.

Lavi smiled.

"That's because of Gramps. He was a member of the Black Order, our headquarters, for a loooong time. The old man was basically a librarian. He knew everything there was to know about the world."

Lavi seemed fond and nostalgic as he spoke of his Grandfather.

"Is he your biological grandfather?"

"He was the first person I met when I was brought to the Order. But he was practically family."

"…was?" Allen turned to Lavi, who was staring at the sky with a smile.

But his visible eye seemed to harden into ice.

"The Noah got him." He muttered.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry." Allen murmured, regretting his tendency to blurt things out of curiosity.

"Nah, you're fine. I'm gonna kick some Noah ass soon anyways. As long as I do that, I can die for all I care."

"D-Die? Why would you want to die? Aren't you…afraid?"

Allen had to admit, even though he had wanted to die—he was still scared. Scared of judgment and scared of void. How could anyone say so comfortably that they wanted to die?

The redhead smiled distantly.

"After you've been here for a while, you'll realize that life is a fragile thing. It can be given and taken away so easily at will. It is life, it is how we live. When I die, another—or ten others even, will be born to take my place. You are one person. The world doesn't give a damn what happens to you. You die, big deal, life will go on."

Allen had never considered it that closely. To him, death was just release from worldly pain, that was all. It was painful in itself and something to be avoided at all costs until you can't take living anymore.

It was a _huge_ deal to Allen, and he still couldn't fully grasp as to why it was so…_insignificant_ to Lavi.

"You know, you're not as stupid as I thought you were." Allen deadpanned honestly.

"Hahaha, you know, you're not as…nahhh you're still short." Lavi burst into laughter as Allen punched him in the arm.

A few moments later, there was a rustling heard in a nearby tree. Lavi immediately quieted down, raising a finger to his lips to signal to be as silent as possible.

The redhead stood and silently walked closer to the tree, leaning over and pulling out a giant sledgehammer from underneath a wooden plank.

He carefully pulled his gun from a holster wrapped around his thigh, spinning it in his grasp before pointing it at the bushes and turning it slowly to the side.

"Oi! Get down from there, I see you." He called; a bemused smile evident in his voice.

Allen was frozen stiff and cautiously backed away into a nearby door, ready to bolt in and call Kanda in case anything bad were to happen. He yelped in surprise when he heard a small explosion roar by where Lavi was.

"Shit…" the redhead muttered before he cocked his gun and shot it at something Allen couldn't see through the dust.

A groan was heard as the dust subsided. It must've been an akuma. It looked like a human, but it seemed more…mechanical. It didn't seem like it would function normally as a human. It was currently clutching its stomach.

"On your knees." Lavi commanded—his voice dauntingly intimidating.

The akuma grumbled and cursed as it complied.

Lavi's sledgehammer was positioned so it was resting on his shoulder. Allen wished he had a better view because from where he was, he could only see Lavi's back and part of the akuma.

"Who sent you?" The redhead demanded.

"Mistress Road" was the prompt reply.

"Ah. _That_ bitch. Well now, we can do two things here. I can send you to Headquarters to be slowly and painfully vivisected and studied, or I can smash you right here."

The akuma began to cackle, a horrible cacophony that caused Allen to shudder.

Another shot smashed through the quiet household. Allen flinched and bit his lip, straining to see what had happened.

The akuma was now clutching its arm.

Another shot.

His calf.

Another shot.

His shoulder.

Another shot.

His head.

"You scum make me sick." Lavi's voice was cold and unforgiving.

The cackled turned quiet, barely audible from Allen's position.

"Aaaaanyways," Lavi's voice was playful again.

"Got any last words?" he spat sardonically as he put away his gun and raised his sledgehammer above his head.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA**. THE NOAH WILL—."

Lavi frowned.

The sickening sound of crunching bones was the only sound that followed.

Allen closed his eyes tightly shut, visibly shuddering, not expecting Lavi to actually _use_ his hammer.

The groan gradually grew quieter and quieter before silence filled the air.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you please repeat that?" Lavi laughed lightheartedly at his little joke.

He turned away from the bloody mess he'd made and looked surprised when he saw Allen still sitting on the verandah.

"Fuck—I mean, you were supposed to go inside." Lavi exclaimed.

"Fine timing telling me that now." Allen called back.

Lavi chuckled and looked around, scanning for a possible ass-kicking before he walked closer to Allen.

"Okay if Lenalee asks," Lavi paused to wipe a blood splatter on his cheek, "You didn't see any of that, alright?"

Allen nodded, still in shock and awe of Lavi's power as the older boy patted his head.

"Good."

**000**

**IS IT NORMAL THAT I GOT A NOSEBLEED AS I WROTE LAVI BEING SO KICKASS? Didn't think so. Lavi is ****THE BEST****. I swear he is my number-one-top-of-the-charts-best-absolute-favorite in DGM! I have a marriage certificate with both our names on it…*SHOT* AHAHAHA I'M ****THAT**** CRAZY ABOUT HIM.**

**ANYWAYS. IN THE NAME OF LAVI'S AWESOMENESS, ****PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW****.**

**(Lavi approves this message *HOLDING HIM AT GUNPOINT*)**

**:D**


	4. Informed

**BBS here! I just couldn't stay away from writing this fanfiction because the ending will be explosive (I hope)! I already have everyone's fates in mind MUAHAHAHA *TEASING* But I estimate this fiction will take about 20-25 chapters to complete. :) Unless I get carried away…which is more than likely. **

**ALSO: At the end of this chapter, please read my additional author's notes, I really need your opinions.**

**000**

Lavi grinned and led Allen inside—he could pick up his mess later.

"Hey Allen, we haven't given you anything yet right?" Lavi questioned.

"What do you mean by that?"Allen asked cautiously.

"Haha don't look so frightened! I meant did anyone hand you any weapons?"

"No."

"Ah, well follow me then. I'm sure Kanda and Lenalee won't mind if we make a trip to headquarters."

Allen felt a little more than nervous to be out on the streets again, but then again, he'd just seen what Lavi could do to protect themselves.

"Is it far away from here?"

"Hmmm not too much I suppose, but I guess since you're a fast runner you can handle it?"

"I guess…"

"Oh hey, we should probably get you some shoes first though."

The two looked down at Allen's bare and sliced up feet. They were not partially bandaged thanks to Lenalee, but the blood was seeping through pretty quickly.

"And some new clothes." Lavi wrinkled his nose playfully while Allen frowned.

He had on his bloodstained not-so-white shirt and beige shorts with a cord of rope as a belt. He hadn't worn much anything else his entire life.

"Well I guess since all your stuff is over at HQ, you can borrow a few of my things. They'll probably be way too big on a short stack like you, but I guess it's better than nothing." Lavi chuckled.

Allen frowned but felt his lips twitch up into a small smile at Lavi's joviality.

**000**

It was begrudgingly true: Lavi's clothes WERE too big for him. Allen stared at his reflection in the mirror. After not eating properly for as long as he could remember, he'd grown quite thin. He hadn't seen himself in much more than ponds and store windows until now.

He DID look like a bean sprout.

"Damn it…" Allen cursed at his meager appearances before stepping out in some of Lavi's clothes.

He had on a deep green sweater that looked more like a blanket, black slacks that barely fit, and black combat boots that were surprisingly snug.

Well, at least now he knew that when someone lost weight, their shoe sizes stayed the same.

"Wow you have big feet." Lavi laughed.

"Wow you have TINY feet." Allen countered with a glare.

The two were silent for a while before Lavi burst into laughter again and Allen couldn't stop himself from smiling wildly.

"Anyways. Besides the fact that you look like a hobo with an amazing sense of style, we should leave."

"I think you mean a hobo with a HORRIBLE sense of style." Allen corrected as they began walking out the door.

"Hey hey, I technically own all the clothes on your body. I could easily take them back whenever I wanted." Lavi smirked evilly before Allen smacked him across the head.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed.

"Ow okay! Geez, you've been hanging around Lenalee more than I thought." Lavi rubbed the back of his head.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached a dark tunnel in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?"

"The tunnel."

"Tunnel? We're walking through that?"

"Yup."

"Are you kidding me? It's dark in there!"

"So?"

"And it looks like it's a mile long!"

"That's what she said!"**(1)**

"Oh shut it! I'm serious!"

"Just trust me on this; I got it, I got it!" Lavi reassured as he walked into the mouth of the tunnel.

Allen didn't budge.

"Aww does the Short Stack want to hold hands?" Lavi teased with a wink.

An indignant blush arose on Allen's cheeks before he rolled his eyes and followed Lavi into the tunnel.

**000**

They had been walking for what seemed like forever.

It was pitch black, darker than night and all that could be heard was the eerie sound of water slowly dripping from the ceiling to small puddle on the tunnel floor.

It felt like Allen was walking alone, he could barely hear Lavi and most definitely couldn't see him.

"L-Lavi?" he called out.

No answer.

"Lavi?" Allen called louder.

"La—MMPH!" Allen panicked, immediately flipped around and punched whoever had grabbed his shoulders and covered his mouth.

"Ow!" came a groan.

"Lavi?" Allen whispered fretfully.

"Damn you pack a hard punch for a midget." Lavi groaned.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Allen demanded.

"It was funny to see you get scar—ow!" Poor Lavi had been punched again in the same spot.

"You…you jerk! I thought you left me!" Allen tried not to cry angry tears.

He hated the feeling of being abandoned.

"Hey, I was just fooling around alright?" Lavi explained.

Allen just kept walking.

Lavi quickly ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey hey, feisty aren't you?"

Even though it was dark, Lavi knew Allen was glaring.

"I meant that I'm sorry." Lavi sighed.

_Sorry you can't take a joke._

Lavi smiled at the small joke inside his head.

"Let's…Let's just get out of here." Allen mumbled.

"Sure thing!" Lavi chirped, grabbing Allen's arm and heading for the end of the tunnel.

Allen silently followed until they reached a portion of the tunnel that was illuminated by torches.

"Why are there torches here?"

"Oh, so we wouldn't get lost. This part of the tunnel's pretty tricky." Lavi elucidated.

There were twists and turns that only Lavi seemed to sense as they weaved in and out of the pathway.

Finally, Lavi stopped (Allen promptly bumping into him) and felt around a wall with his gloved hands before he smiled to himself.

"Gotcha!" And pushed on the wall.

It opened.

Allen gaped dubiously at the white light that seeped through the door.

Was this really just another gang? Why was everything so secret? And strange?

"We're here!"

They were now in some bizarre looking white building. There were people in white lab coats walking to and fro, some of them acknowledging Lavi with a nod, and some Lavi smiled and teased as he walked by.

"Hey Reever, where's Komui?"

"He's in his office."

"Alright thanks!" Lavi turned to check if Allen was still there before continuing up winding staircases up to a man named Komui's office.

"Oh, and next time roughhouse somewhere else! You smashed half my office with your hammer last time!" Reever called aggregately, to which Lavi snickered.

"Anyways Allen." Lavi returned to looking at Allen—who had become quite awkward walking around a building he didn't know with people he didn't recognize.

"Komui's Lenalee's brother. He's a nutcase and goes crazy if he think someone's hitting on Lenalee. Trust me. I'd know. I do it all the time to piss him off." Lavi chuckled.

"Anyways," He continued again, "Komui's the head of this HQ. Actually, we have HQ's everywhere. Worldwide to be precise."

Allen's eyes widened in shock.

"What? How's that possible?"

Lavi shrugged.

"It just is I guess. This gang has been around for quite a long time Allen. We're more…developed than other gangs you'd see on the street. We have highly skilled scientists that either hold grudges against the Noah, or want to study more than just what college textbooks give them. We have customizable weapons as well as uniforms. We know our way around most everywhere and you could say that we're more technologically advanced than some. Call it organized crime if you will." The redhead passed off nonchalantly.

Allen just listened quietly, letting it all set in.

"OI, KOMUI." Lavi shouted while knocking on the door.

A sigh could be heard from the other side before it opened to reveal a man with glasses, a strange looking hat, a tall physique and an exasperated smile.

"Lavi, no need to yell! And you must be Allen, nice to meet you."

Allen shyly shook hands with the much taller man. He wasn't used to shaking hands, much less greeting a stranger.

"Come on in guys, come on in." Komui gestured for them to enter the room.

Allen and Lavi sat down on two chairs facing a messy desk piled high with papers while Komui sat on the other side, in his own chair.

"So, Allen. My Lenalee's reported that you're quite the runner."

"Well, she hasn't seen me run yet, but I guess I'm not bad at it." Allen blurted.

"Ah, well no matter. You're already in our books. Anyways, where are you from?"

"I…I don't remember." Allen answered honestly.

"I see…"

"The kid also packs a damn good punch." Lavi added while he elbowed Allen playfully.

"Well. I trust Lavi and Lenalee have already told you a good deal of what we do here."

Allen nodded.

"Well, to elaborate, I must first of all say that what you have been inducted into isn't bulletproof. And by that I mean that you are risking a great deal by being a part of our organization. We are known on a wide scale throughout the world. You would think that since we cause heavy damage and a lot of trouble we would be arrested or something of the sort.

But here's the catch—the world _needs_ people like us Allen. Without us, the Noah will run rampant and they will destroy the world we live in. So the government and other associations are basically powerless to do anything considering we duly provide them with the ultimate protection from one of the most powerful groups this world has ever seen."

Allen began to understand why such a big gang hadn't been caught yet. He would've asked questions, but waited for Komui to finish.

"I suppose you could call us a vigilante type group. We certainly take justice into our own hands and we have the technology to do it, so why not help save the world?" Komui chuckled.

"But again, I must warn you to be careful out there. The Noah are truly a power to contend with. They commit the most dastardly crimes and leave behind gruesome crime scenes. We have lost many lives in this quote on quote 'gang war'. It's been going on for as long as many can remember and has yet to end.

Not regrettably, since you already know about our organization, you can join us, be partially brainwashed, or be killed. I'm sensing you'll go for the first option."

Allen nodded.

"Anyhow, I think I've kept you two here for long enough. They've been waiting for you downstairs so we can get you fitted with some new uniforms and weaponry you might need."

Before anybody got up out of their seats, Allen quickly asked a question he had had since he'd seen Lavi earlier that afternoon.

"If you don't mind me asking…what exactly _are_ the akuma?"

Komui propped his elbows on his desk before he answered.

"The akuma are technically what people could call the 'living dead'. They were once people like you and I until the Noah got a hold of them and attached a chip to the backs of their necks. The chips basically brainwash the people they are attached to, and we would assume kill them in the process. We're still trying to figure out why the people turn into akuma instead of dying thusly." **(2)**

"So…they're not human?"

"No. They are not. They do not have emotions or feelings, nor do they know what they're doing is wrong or right. They are simply empty, mindless minions and foot soldiers the Noah use to do their dirty work."

"But they _were_ humans at some point."

"Yes. They were. But I will advise you Allen; do not let your emotions get in the way of what you must do. You are not a solo hero. There is no way to save people that are already gone. Their souls no longer exist in this world—only their empty shells of bodies. It's best if you just saw them as creatures."

Allen nodded and the atmosphere suddenly became solemn.

"Alright. Thank you." Allen murmured quietly as he and Lavi stood.

"Thanks Komui~" Lavi quipped with a grin.

"I'll see you guys later." Komui called after them with a half-smile.

"Okay short stack, so we're going to go downstairs so we can get you some clothes that fit your midget body. Then we'll get you some guns. Then we can go home."

Allen was peculiarly unaccustomed to calling something 'home', but agreed with a small nod.

**000**

**For those of you who didn't get Lavi's remark, "That's what she said" is a saying used after someone says something that sounds like what "she", or a girl/lady/woman says before, during, or after sexual intercourse (Ex: Allen said, "It looks like it's a mile long!"). So yes—it was a dirty joke. Go Lavi!**

**Since this is a shockingly VAGUE alternate universe (I'm sorry for my lack of elaboration on these things), the akuma will be slightly changed to fit this world. **

**So this means that they actually look human, but have a grey-ish tone to their skin like the Noah do. They also have strange colored eyes ranging from yellow to red. Most are horribly disfigured. They cannot "evolve" since they're in human form. Some are just naturally stronger than others.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I know I seem really roundabout in painting these settings, but that's because I **_**WANTED**_** you guys to imagine up a world of your own and have your own take on it.**

**But if a chapter entirely dedicated to a "guide" is needed so you can get a solid grip of ****MY**** version of their world, please review and ask. Otherwise I may not post an elaboration like I said above. If you think it's unnecessary and will take time from me actually writing this fic, review saying that you'd prefer NOT to have a "guide".**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION :D**


	5. Enchanted

**Helloooo there! It's BBS with another exciting (aka B.S) chapter! Please enjoy and give me your opinions after :) **

**This obviously isn't a whole chapter about me explaining things to you. I have decided that based on popular demand and my own opinion, writing a guide would take too much unnecessary time from me completing this fanfiction. **

**I hope you guys don't mind, and if you DO have questions about anything, please don't hesitate to ask—I reply to nearly all the reviews I get.**

**000**

Allen walked out of headquarters with an outfit similar to what Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee had been wearing, along with some other clothes when they realized that Allen barely had one other outfit to wear outside the house.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," was Allen's obligatory reply to everything everyone in headquarters did, gave, or said to him.

"Thank you everyone, I'll try my best." Allen bowed awkwardly before he and Lavi left.

"Are we going back through the tunnel again?"

"Nah, I know a shortcut."

"WHAT? THEN WHY DIDN'T WE USE THAT BEFORE?"

"Because the tunnel's so much cooler!"

That earned Lavi another smack to the head. Allen's head felt just about ready to burst, all that fear, doubt and resentment just because Lavi thought it was "cool".

Allen bit his lip as he looked around. It was getting pretty dark now.

"Come on short stack, this way." Lavi signaled as he casually walked off to the trees, hands clasped behind his head.

Allen quickly ran after the redhead through the rustle of trees.

Within minutes, they were back to the house. Allen was shocked. Then exactly how many twists and turns did that tunnel have?

Lenalee immediately rushed toward them.

"Oh hey Lena—OW." He was swiftly smacked across the head.

"I told you to keep Allen safe! What is that mess over there? Did Allen see all that? Where did you take him? I swear to god, if I hear Allen start talking about those—."

"Lenalee, it's okay. Lavi took me to headquarters." Allen calmly replied, gently pushing the furious girl away from the redhead who was currently nursing the back of his head.

Lavi grinned brightly, yet another "I told you so" expression on his face.

"Ne Allen~ let's go eat dinner somewhere!" he spoke with a sly lilt to his request.

Lenalee huffed before she nodded in agreement.

"I'm too tired to cook tonight anyways, and we all know Kanda sucks at cooking and only cooks soba when he's alone and absolutely has to. Someone go get him."

Lavi pushed Allen toward the door and called out,

"Go get him squirt!"

Allen flashed Lavi a small glare before he walked inside to get Kanda.

"Kanda? Kandaaa!" Allen had no knowledge as to where the leader actually resided so he took to calling him and looking from room to room.

"Kandaaaa? Kanda?" Allen peeked into a room. Nope, not there.

Another room. Not there.

"Kand—." Allen was cut off in his own shock when he opened a door to come face to face with none other than the older boy he had been looking for.

"Tch. What do you want." He deadpanned.

Allen froze and just stared in a flurried surprise.

"We're eating out?" Allen declared, though it came off as more of a question.

His eyes were just as deep and blue as they had been this morning…even more so now. Allen decided, awkwardly gazing into them. They were less steely, and thus more livid and attractive, and Allen just wanted to—

"Tch, you're so stupid, let's go." Kanda grumbled and he passed by Allen toward the end of the hall.

Allen snapped out of his daze and promptly followed the object of his inattentiveness. He cursed himself the whole way for acting so dumb whenever he was around Kanda. He probably thought he was mentally challenged or whatnot. But those deep blue ocean eyes just unnerved every nerve in his body and he couldn't help but simply stare into them. If only the owner of those eyes weren't such a jerk.

**000**

When they walked into the restaurant in their uniforms, people immediately began whispering and giving them strange looks. Allen looked at Lenalee with a questioning look on his face before he remembered what Lavi had said—that people didn't know whether or not to cheer for them or fear them and try to drive them out of town.

"Good Evening Exorcists." A man, presumably the restaurant manager greeted.

"Good Evening." Kanda's voice was a low alto and oh so smooth. Allen suppressed a shudder.

"Yo." Lavi smirked.

"Good Evening." Lenalee greeted.

"Good Evening…" Allen responded quietly.

All four were sat down at a booth in the corner of the restaurant, away from the rest of the diners. Allen didn't know if this was out of courtesy in case they had secret matters to discuss, or a deliberate alienation out of fear and consent of other people there. Either way, it must've been courteous in its own light.

Since it was a booth of a semicircular shape, they were clockwise from Lenalee, to Lavi, to Allen, to Kanda. Allen was quite on edge for having to sit so close to the mysteriously alluring older boy.

"What can I get for you tonight?" the man asked, holding up a notepad.

"Pork Ramen." Lavi immediately chirped.

"Soba." Kanda muttered.

"Ah…Ramen. Plain please." Lenalee smiled before looking at Allen.

"I'll have…" Allen bit his lip while he looked at the menu that had been waiting for them at the booth.

"The House Special…"

"Alright then, thank you I'll have your orders ri—."

"And the lobster, and a bowl of ramen too please. Also, may I have a side of pickled radishes and a bowl of miso soup? I'll also try the snow crab—with lemon please, the beef sukiyaki, some salmon sushi—extra seaweed on the side thank you. And I think after that I'll have the green tea cheesecake and mitarashi dango please."

The manager stared bewildered at the white-haired boy, his mouth slightly agape.

Allen smiled sweetly at the manager, not knowing what could possibly be wrong.

"C-Could you repeat that please?"

Allen happily obliged, adding a few more things to the list while he was at it.

"Alright, thank you." The manager bowed, still a little shell-shocked before he walked away.

"Whoa Sprout, how are you gonna eat all that?" Lavi snickered, thinking it was a joke.

"Allen do you really think you can finish all that?" Lenalee asked incredulously.

"Tch."

"Well, at least you need it the most out of all of us. Being like, 4 feet tall and all." Lavi snickered while he elbowed Allen in the ribs.

Allen's body stiffened as he hissed in pain. His ribs were still injured and raw underneath the thin bandaging.

"Woops, sorry sport—OW." The redhead exclaimed after Lenalee smacked his forearm.

"Lavi be nice! …Allen, are you okay?" She inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, it just stung a bit but, it's fine now." Allen smiled reassuringly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the raven haired boy staring disdainfully at the small dark spot of blood beginning to stain his new uniform. Allen instinctively hid it with his arm.

"Tch."

"So anyways," Lenalee began, trying to restore order from Allen's small injury.

"I went to see Komui actually, in the afternoon; I guess I left before you two." Lenalee gestured toward Allen and Lavi.

"Well anyway, he told me that Allen could prove quite useful in procuring things we might need. As you all know, the market place is going to have an influx of imports soon considering it's right after harvest time and right around when the government starts issuing and manufacturing machinery and weaponry."

Lenalee looked at Allen in the eye before she also added,

"Which also means the Black Market will be thriving as well."

Allen's head was swimming with questions already.

"Isn't the Order already in association with the government? Why would we have to steal government manufactured weapons?"

"Tch, do you honestly expect them to hand us as many weapons as we want on a silver platter?" Kanda retorted.

Allen blushed slightly at his apparent idiocy.

Lenalee quickly took back the spotlight.

"So again, we need someone quick and nimble to grab as many things as possible." Lenalee leaned against the table to face Allen.

"And that's where you come in."

**000**

**Ooooh~ Semi-cliffy. :D AAAAAAAAANYWAYS. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, or if you have any ideas you want to share with me and any questions you may have. Thanks for all the support!**


	6. OMAKE

**It's BBS here with an OMAKEEEE! :DDD This is the first time I've ever done an omake for one of my fanfictions, so smile, sit back, enjoy and feel privileged! **

**I will also give credit where credit is due. This idea of an omake of Allen eating like some deranged, well mannered animal was sparked by ****XxApplexTartzxX's review!**

**Hope you enjoy seeing your idea come to life, this one is for you Apple-Tart-chan! And thanks for the reviews everyone :)**

**&OMAKE&**

No sooner than the end of the conversation, a waitress, actually—SEVERAL waitresses returned with trays piled high with food, most presumably Allen's.

Lenalee was given a medium sized plastic bowl with her ramen, as did Lavi.

Kanda was handed a tiny bowl of soba with sliced cucumbers on top. It so happened to look like a kid's menu item, which the redhead sitting at the table was more than happy to point out.

"Hey Yuu! That looks like something a 6 year old would get!"

The whole group (minus a fuming raven-haired leader) began to snicker at Kanda's little bowl.

"Hey Yuu! Mine's bigger than yours!" Lavi shoved his bowl next to Kanda's, which looked miniscule in return. Lavi laugh at his inside dirty joke that only he seemed to get at the moment.

"Shut up rabbit! No one gives a damn! And don't fucking call me that!" Kanda scolded as he broke his wooden chopsticks in two.

"Who ordered the Mitarashi Dango? And the beef sukiyaki?" asked a waitress.

"Oh, here please." Allen smiled.

"The house special?"

"That's mine also."

"A bowl of miso soup and some pickled radishes?"

"Here please." The white haired boy grinned.

"Snow crab? Salmon sushi, extra seaweed?"

"Ah, here please." Allen began to look a little embarrassed.

"Lobster and ramen?"

"H-Here."

"And the green tea cheesecake?"

"Oi, this one over here." Lavi pointed at Allen, who felt his face heat up.

This time everyone minus the white-haired boy began to laugh, even Kanda's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Thank you." Allen murmured as the waitresses began to walk away, rubbing their tired shoulders from carrying all that food.

Allen picked up his fork and knife, leaving his spoon not too far behind.

"Sure you can eat all that Short Stack?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The redhead and the rest of the gang shrugged and began eating, all of them occasionally staring dubiously at the small boy that could have passed for road kill that they found on the streets, devour plate by plate bowl by bowl.

Allen's knife seemed to cut at the speed of light, the white-haired boy intermittently stopping to wipe his mouth. He still seemed to retain some sort of manners.

Lavi could no longer see Kanda for there was now a barrier of stacked plates acting as a wall. Kanda didn't mind the separation at all; it was like he had his own cubicle now.

Lenalee was about to pick at one of Allen's snow crab legs, but quickly withdrew her hand when she heard a tiny growl from the boy sitting next to her.

"Hey Shorty, don't you think you're eating a bit too mu—." Lavi was cut off by a hollow snow crab leg flying across his face, just barely missing the tip of his nose.

Allen looked up innocently from the battlefield that was his current plate.

"Hmm? Rah ron't fink dat ohm dob bet." Allen protested through a mouthful of salmon sushi.

"What?" Lavi teased.

Allen looked exasperated before he tried to speak once more, "I don't think I'm done yet."

The three stared disbelievingly at this tiny frame of a boy; he had to be eating at least half of his body weight. Lenalee ever so slightly scooted away, beginning to feel a bit frightened at this eating machine.

Lavi in turn also scooted away, fearing another attack of crab leg.

Even KANDA began to shoot wary and cautious looks at the boy.

How were they going to pay for all this?

How in the world could a stomach anatomically be big enough to fit all that food in?

What was God thinking?

…What if Allen exploded?

**&END OMAKE&**

**HAHAHA DID YOU LIKE IT? :D I personally giggled while imagining them all slowly back away from him xDD**

**Please review? OuO**

**Your REAL back-to-being-relevant chapter will be out shortly ;D**


	7. Transformed

**BBS with yet another update! Hope you guys enjoyed the omake as a small appetizer, but now for the main course! **

**A quick shout out to Miss Misa Minnow (who asked for Allen to be a bit more tough and manly in this fanfiction) I HOPE THIS SATISFIES YOU A BIT, I TRIED TO MAKE ALLEN A BIT MORE BADASS. :D**

**000**

It was a cool, crisp October evening, the leaves were turning heated colors and they gently rattled and whispered in the chilly breeze.

After a week of harsh training from Lavi, Lenalee, as well as Kanda, he was finally released to the marketplace on his first mission. He was usually trained in hand to hand combat by the redhead, practicing how to dodge and defend as well as be on the offense. Lavi had taught him points on a human body he could hit and smash with just about anything. Once he found that point, all he had to do was break it and the person would most likely never fully recover or even live afterwards. He also gave Allen an iron hammer for good measure.

Lenalee helped Allen adapt to the city, frequently taking him out to show him where everything would be, where the Exorcists were supported, and where they were rejected. Allen was introduced to certain allies as a new exorcist, so he would not be mistaken as someone he was not. She also taught him how to take a surefire route back to the rural house from the city.

Kanda (after much dispute and convincing to teach who he dubbed "the idiot") taught Allen how to handle a handgun as well as a heavier gun with a magazine. He showed him how to aim and where to aim when taking someone down.

He also passed on some of his knowledge with swords and knives in general. Allen was taught how to locate someone's jugular in their throat—the main vein that drained blood from the brain, face, and neck to the heart. If he cut the jugular, it was undoubted that the victim would die within minutes if not seconds.

**000**

It was just after harvest, people were still dealing food and other "goods" into the dark of night. There was a cobblestone path and lanterns of exotic colors seemed to float over the chaos of deals, transactions, and negotiation.

Allen glanced at his list; he had to look for a few guns that seemed to be on the farthest side of the market. There were also everyday items for them such as some sturdy boots for Lenalee and another sterile eye patch for Lavi.

The white haired boy began silently mapping out his route from the safety and shelter of a nearby autumn worn tree. He'd run in stealthy and sharp zigzag motions.

He was fairly good at dodging as well as blending into crowds despite his bizarre appearance. For this especially, Allen wore a fairly large hat that would cover both his hair and his eyes in the night air.

He's start at the nearest booth; casually walk by before snatching Lenalee's boots and running. He'd then grab the guns—in case he needed them to threaten people. He'd swipe the guns, run to a cloth store that probably stocked eye patches, snatch that, and then he was basically told to go on a rampant free for all. Grab as much food as possible, and anything that could fit in his pockets.

If possible, he'd pickpocket people on the street: their wallets, their jewelry, anything that was worth something.

After a few more minutes of mapping out his route in his head and doing a quick bird's eye sweep of the people passing by, Allen hopped off the tree and set off for the busy, shoulder-to-shoulder packed marketplace.

**000**

Immediately, with a sly and sneaky smile on his face, Allen slipped a dagger from someone's bag. He secured it to his belt and began walking toward the first booth.

The boots were in clear sight as Allen fought to get closer. He pretended to browse, even being as audacious to ask how much the boots were worth. He flipped over some price tags, flipped through a book, and looked around through the corner of his eye before the person at the booth went to tend to another customer.

Then as fast as lightning, Allen's hand grabbed the boots and bolted through the crowd, pushing, shoving and dodging through person after person. He jumped over an overturned wooden crate and used another one as a launch pad to give him a brisk edge. He didn't even linger long enough to hear the shouts of protest he left behind in his wake.

Just as quickly as he ran, Allen halted near the other booth with ominous black guns in sight. Allen grabbed a passing bystander, punched him in the face, and shoved another man into him before leaving.

That should serve as a fair enough distraction.

The two men immediately began brawling, throwing blind punches and kicks. A crowd began to turn toward the fight, which grew larger if one man happened to punch a man formerly NOT involved in the original battle. Quickly the participants doubled and tripled, and even quadrupled in size.

The owners of the booth were slowly backing away from their booth to get a better view of the action. A small streak of white was seen as Allen snatched two handguns, shoving them in holsters attached to his belt, and a larger gun for heavier duty which he simply held as he disappeared into the crowd once more.

His attire consisted of mainly black, a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes aerodynamically designed by the science team for optimal speed. They didn't hold much weight and felt to Allen like he was wearing nothing on his feet at all. They were perfect for someone who was used to running barefoot all his life.

His next stop was at the cloth and textiles stall nearby, which had hanging carpets, rolls of fabric, and things of the like. On his way there, he noticed there were many women crowding by the textiles booth. Nimble and pale fingers unclasped them with ease, yanking them off sometimes and running and ducking into the crowd while he stuffed them into his pockets. He did this to several women before he ran into a man around his height. He looked angry; the latest victim must have been his wife.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Allen flipped the man around and pressed the dagger to his neck whispering harshly into his ear.

"Look _sir_, I can kill you right here over a necklace your wife lost, or I can let you go and you can shut your mouth about this. I have connections and I'm not afraid to use them."

The man nodded, obviously choosing his life over a necklace. Allen dropped the arm with the dagger, and darted away after shoving the man at his wife.

He was drawing closer to the textile stall, squeezing through several people, taking a wallet of two while he went on his merry way. He took a couple more necklaces, inconspicuously unclasping them, cutting them with the dagger or yanking them off if they were cheaper metals.

He walked by a particular woman wearing at least six or seven rings. She didn't have a man with her. Allen smirked and walked toward her, pretending to bump into her before he flashed her a charming grin and apologized.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss." Allen feigned guilt as he took her hand (the one with the most rings on it), and placed a light kiss on it.

He could see from the corner of his eye, a slight blush accumulating on the woman's face.

"I suppose I best be leaving now, I apologize again." Allen smiled sweetly as he pretended to walk away.

Then, he harshly wrenched all the rings from her fingers before he dashed away into the crowd, filling his pockets with more jewelry.

"THEIF! THEIF!" was the distant shrill shriek, but it grew muffled by the crowd as Allen moved closer to the stall.

Allen wasted no time in weaving in and out of crowds, finally reaching the booth he'd been looking for. He spotted a pitch black eye patch on the other side and sighed—irritated with his lack of direction.

"Excuse me, thank you, Pardon me, excuse me," Allen blurted as he began pushing people out of the way to get to the other side.

As soon as he arrived he wasted no time in swiping the eye patch and two bags that were slung over the shoulders. He scrambled to get those on and shoved the eye patch in a pocket before he bounded for an open clearing. He needed to put Lenalee's boots in there as well. He had no idea if they would even fit her feet, but it wasn't the most important thing on his mind at the moment.

He wasted no time as he crammed the boots into the bag, emptied one of his pockets of several rings and necklaces, slung it over his shoulder, and raced straight back into the moving horde of people.

His next stop was the produce section of the marketplace. They were all out in the open, ready to be stolen. All of a sudden, Allen felt someone grab his waist. He flipped around to come face to face with a man who looked completely drunk and intoxicated. His breath reeked of alcohol. Allen swiped his dagger, leaving a shallow cut across the man's right cheek and grabbed his shirt.

"Get out of my sight, you sick bastard." He growled before he pushed him to the ground.

Allen turned on his heel to walk away when the man groaned and grabbed his ankle.

"Oh come on~ Don't be shy my sweet." He slurred.

There was a sharp "click" sound heard before Allen aimed the gun at the man's abdomen and shot.

A few heads turned to the general direction of where the shot was blasted from, but by then,

Allen was already gone.

The white-haired gang member dodged kids, women, stray dogs, empty crates, and squashed produce before finally he saw a clearing from the throng of customers. He sprinted to the booths, getting his bag ready and grabbing as much as he could. He grabbed jars, fruits, vegetables, canned goods, packages, bags filled with meat, anything his hand happened to touch.

"Are you paying for those?" came a voice from behind Allen.

The boy turned on his heel and pointed a handgun at the person, whose face he couldn't really see in the dark. There were fewer lanterns around here, and even the existing ones were fading. He glared at the figure and cocked the gun, ready to shoot at point blank if necessary.

"Why does this concern you?" He hissed, pointing at the man as he backed away, and eventually got enough distance between them to run for it.

He spotted a sign that read "NOODLES". Kanda liked soba didn't he..? Allen bit his lip. He should really be getting back before he was caught, but he wanted to see the older boy happy. He wanted to please the leader.

His arm plunged through another man's arm and he grabbed a package of soba, as well as doing the same to other people for packages of ramen as well. He jammed them into his bag and ran to a wooden fence that blocked off the marketplace from the hills and fields beyond the city.

Allen scrambled to climb the fence but to no avail, his bag was simply too heavy. It had to be at least 20 pounds by now. He had to take a leap of faith and throw the bag over the fence. After he did so, Allen jumped onto the fence and hauled himself over it.

He panicked when he saw a figure bending over his bag.

He pointed the gun at the stranger and shouted,

"BACK AWAY AND LEAVE IT ALONE."

The stranger looked shocked as he glanced up at Allen in the faint light of the lanterns, with a gun in his hand, his finger gripping the trigger.

"Leave." Allen growled dangerously pressing the gun against the man's left temple.

The man put his hands up as a show of surrender and peace as he slowly stood and ran away. Allen pocketed the handgun and picked up his bag, heading home on the route Lenalee had taught him.

**000**

**OHOHOHOHO HOW DO YOU LIKE ****THEM ****APPLES? ;D**

**Go Badass!Allen!**

**Please review! I worked extra hard on this chapter and feel rather drained.**

**ALSO - Just a small poll: WHO DO YOU PREFER? BADASS ALLEN, OR INNOCENT ALLEN?**


	8. Haunted

**SEMI-IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**Hey guys! I've been really…writer's block-ish on this fiction, I have ideas and plans about how it's all going to turn out, but I just need time to weave that path into my writing. Don't worry, I'm not putting it on hiatus, or abandoning it. **

**I also have to do that, read 5 books, write 2 essays (one is a literary analysis), watch10 hours of Spanish TV and all that crap for ****summer homework.**** UUUUGGGHHH. **

**This explains the inexplicably short chapter, but I thought that according to a poll I gave a month or so ago, you guys prefer short updates faster rather than having to wait forever without anything.**

**Sorry for the delay as well as the pitiful chapter. Hahaha I'll be fine in a few days, promise. **

**000**

It had been 4 months since that first mission Allen was sent on, and frankly—that's how most of his missions went. He was still the same person, just with more injuries. His eye had a blood red scar from when he was captured by the Noah just a few weeks ago. He had woken up in a cold and dingy room; he was bound against the wall where the Noah Road was released to have her fun.

The work was tireless, and as of late, the Exorcists have not been gaining favor from the town and city around them for nowadays, their weapons were fiercer, and the battles dealt more damage than ever before. Casualties skyrocketed as people began to be kidnapped from their homes and converted into akuma. If not converted, the others lived in constant fear of an assault of akuma.

The Exorcists took good care of the town as always, but the town became sour and began questioning whether or not the Exorcists belonged there. If the Exorcists moved locations, wouldn't the akuma and Noah too? Why did they have to stay in a town with people—women and children at constant threat.

Allen would get angry glares and anguished screams and screeches of

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER? THAT'S YOUR JOB, ISN'T IT? IT WAS YOUR JOB.** IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE. YOURS.**"

But he continued to walk. At first, it took a big toll on his heart and mental stability. The fact that he couldn't save everyone began weighing heavily down on his shoulders.

"You'll grow immune to it." Lavi had mumbled when Allen was first assaulted by a delirious woman who had lost her child to an akuma.

It was a time of terror, darkness, and trial. It wasn't long until the anger of the town boiled over.

They had a platform in the middle of the town, and it was for public hangings. More and more Exorcists were cornered by townspeople and accused of a crime they did not commit.

And hanged mercilessly in front of a cheering crowd.

There were words written and chiseled into the wooden platform that read "WELCOME EXORCISTS."

The horrors Allen had faced while being an exorcists were disturbing and traumatic. He had nightmares of the mangled bodies they'd come upon while hunting for a specific Noah.

The victims didn't look like people anymore, just one big fleshy, bloody mess. Their faces were smashed open, their organs stolen, and their blood used to write on the walls.

In his nightmares, the sorry excuses and remains of people would rise and ask him why he didn't help, they would ask him to tell their families that they were sorry, and they would scream and tear at the boy asking him why he didn't get there sooner, or why he was never there to begin with.

Tonight had been one of the nights.

Allen sat up suddenly, gasping and thrashing his head around to look at his surroundings. He held his neck and closed his eyes, still breathing heavily. It was dark and the sun had yet to rise, but Allen couldn't bear to sleep again that night, he didn't want to go back to that dream.

Allen's door slid open—letting in a piercing gleam of light. The boy's eyes widening in surprise and momentary shock.

It was Lenalee.

"Allen? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah , I'm fine."

"I heard a gasp, does something hurt?"

"No, just another nightmare." He muttered.

"Oh." Lenalee's eyes softened from worry and empathy.

She walked over to Allen and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing awake? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Haha, well, I was doing some research with some books and statements from townspeople out in the kitchen."

"Oh…hey, Lenalee?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had…nightmares?" Allen ground out.

"Of course, everyone does, even Kanda has had them."

Allen's eyes widened. Even Kanda?

The older girl giggled, "Yup, he's had them. I can hear him standing up and grabbing Mugen, that one dagger."

"And Lavi too," she continued, "he's even shot holes in the walls in the dead of night, scares us all the time."

"Oh."

"It'll be over soon, don't worry. They usually go away after a few more months. After that, I hate to say that you grow…distant to the emotions of other people."

"I guess."

"Don't worry too much about it Allen, you are one person, you can't save the world all by yourself."

Allen was silent in thought.

"On the better side, Allen, my brother approved your request to…take matters into your own hands."

"You mean, I can—and you guys can…"

"Yup."

Allen smiled grimly. Finally…he was finally going to give that jackass a piece of his mind.

**000**

**Thanks for reading :) Please review, I seriously need motivation. OTL**

**Also, if you were too excited and skipped my long semi-rant at the beginning of this chapter, please go read it.**


	9. Attacked

**Hey guysss! I'm back after taking an excessive vacation (though not really since it was to catch up on summer assignments)! ANYWAYS WITHOUT FURTHER ADO….READ ON!**

**000**

The night was frigid and icy rain pounded the town resting below. Allen's white hair fluttered in the torrent of winds—he was sitting out on the veranda, sheltered from the rain yet still getting a nice view of the somber looking houses and wailing trees.

He ran hand through his hair and watched his breath materialize on the misty wind. Tomorrow would be the day when he'd finally showed the man that ruined his life what hell was like.

**000**

Allen was thrown to the floor with a full blown force. He couldn't see anything through the blood that oozed down his forehead and into his eyes.

"STOP. I SAID S-STOP." He screamed, backing up into a wall.

His back was bruised and the skin was torn to shreds where he'd been whipped. His shirt was plastered with red and brown. Red from the new blood and brown from the old.

"Don't tell me you're sick of this already" sneered a voice above him.

He was forced to his feet, slammed against the wall, and had his face slapped to the side. He coughed violently; globs and splatters of blood were forced out of his lips. He was covered in it—his own blood and all he wanted to do was die then and there.

Oh what a tempting offer that was at the moment.

He was smacked once more with something metallic, a gun. Allen had no energy to scream again.

Or so he thought.

A loud "BANG" issued and resounded throughout the shack, and only moments later could Allen feel a searing pain shoot up his leg—his foot had been shot.

Allen's thin and malnourished body threatened to fall into a puddle on the floor when he was forced to stand once more. He groaned in anguish and pure _agony_. Bruises blossomed on his arms and legs where he was punched, kicked, and pummeled into the bloodstained floorboards. He was thrown left and right like a ragdoll, weighing just as much.

He was straddled by **him**.

He felt sick. And he couldn't stop shaking like some girl.

"Why'd you stop screaming? It was such a wonderful sound." The voice dripped with sweet sarcasm as Allen lay perfectly still—almost lifeless.

What a terrible word: almost. Not quite dead yet not quite alive.

Barely hanging on by a thread made of steel and cement. Allen's hand was seized and pinned to the side of his head.

Another shot shook the room and this time Allen shrieked in horror when his head turned to the side to vaguely see his hand half pulverized—blood dripping and filling his fingernails. His eyes doubled in size and he grew increasingly delirious. He thrashed like a wild animal; screaming, snarling, growling, and flailing helplessly.

His white hair was dyed a masochistic scarlet from the pool of blood forming by his head.

"STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!" Allen raged before a warning gunshot that rang through the air silenced him into momentary fear and submission.

"You're a weak little fucker, you know that? Probably would go sell yourself on the streets like a common whore. You're a worthless piece of shit—can't even take a punch."

Allen bit his bloodied lip, re-opening the wound that had scabbed from a day ago. He was blindly seeing the world through red glasses. His eyes were starting to burn from being drowned in the all too familiar fluid.

But Allen's greatest pain was the wound that was torn open again on his back and the piece of marred flesh he used to call a hand that was shot. He could barely see the veins that partially stuck out from underneath the skin and for was split second, was glad he couldn't see all that clearly.

He felt like vomiting.

"And you're a fucking sadist." He hissed.

Blood was erupting from his throat, running down his chin, and trickling down his neck at an agonizing pace.

"Sadist, am I?" A bloodcurdling laugh filled the air as Allen felt the air around his face grow revoltingly warm with his torturer's breath.

"I'll show you sadistic."

Allen's breath hitched as darkness quickly came to his rescue.

**000**

Allen found himself gritting his teeth and clenching his fists just thinking back on those times before he had to run for his life every damn minute of his life. How he escaped that hellhole—he didn't even know. He just knew that he did and now he was in some sort of weird gang organization and stealing things.

But he was safe now…he felt content knowing that tomorrow would be the day.

"Only idiots sit out on cold days like this." scoffed a voice just as cold as the howling wind.

Allen's eyes unintentionally glared up at the raven-haired boy. He was just so angry from remembering such terrible, terrible times.

"I suppose you're an idiot then." Allen spat as Kanda sat down a few feet away from him.

He couldn't help it—all the anger was just spilling out of him like the blood he shed while he stayed with that…that **monster**.

"Tch."

"I-I'm sorry." Allen added, cursing himself for stuttering like an idiot.

There was no answer, so Allen's head swiveled over to look over at the older boy. His face was perfectly chiseled and looked like stone.

Such a beautiful statue…

His inky black tresses whipped and flickered in the wind, his bitter blue eyes like darkened sapphire as he stared out into the trees. His skin was surprisingly pale in contrast to his other features. He was just so intriguing…

"Haven't your folks taught you that it's rude to stare?" Kanda scoffed—not even sparing the boy a glance.

"I don't have parents." Allen's voice was icy as steel when the subject of parents and guardians came up.

"Everyone has parents." His voice was elegant with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well I disown them. I've never met them. They certainly didn't keep me around for long. They handed me over to…" Allen paused.

"I don't have parents." He repeated sternly.

Kanda laughed bitterly. The noise startled Allen as his dulled silver eyes nervously flicked in the leader's direction.

"Join the club."

Allen didn't know what to say. What was that supposed to mean? Did Kanda not have parents either?

"None of us that live here have parents."

Allen's eyes were half lidded as they gazed lazily at the few city lights below.

"I…I see."

"We don't really talk about it much, unless we joke." Kanda explained flatly.

"You joke?" Allen sneered, sarcasm feeling a little strange on the tip of his tongue.

"You can take a joke?" the boy quickly retorted, his tongue as swift and sharp as his sword.

Allen's lips pursed at being countered but he was once more lost in the flood from the sky.

Abruptly, an explosion was heard thundering very close by.

Too close.

Kanda was deftly on his feet, his stunning cobalt eyes scanning the area. Allen too got to his feet, a little clumsily compared to Kanda's adroitness.

"Where—?"

"Ssshh. Shut up for a second." Kanda snapped as he took a few steps, venturing out into the pouring rain.

Allen glared and pouted childishly when the leader wasn't looking. Nothing was happening until the smallest rustle was heard in the trees nearby.

It was barely audible, yet Kanda caught it like a cat. He turned toward the tree it came from, locating it within seconds. He stared calmly at the tree; his sword wasn't even drawn yet.

He just stood there in the rain as it pelted down on him. Apparently…he was good at being patient when he felt like it.

A maniacal laughter rose from the tree as an akuma that was missing an eye and a nose jumped down from it.

"Hello there _Exorcists_." It mocked in its raspy voice, twisting in and out of tune.

"Tch."

"You aren't much of a talker, are you?"Its only eye lowered temptingly as its gray lips twisted into a smile.

Kanda stood there, still not doing anything. His own lips were coiling into a smirk as the akuma grew serious and a tad paranoid.

"Aren't going to attack me?"

A gun shot rang through the air as both the akuma and Kanda's heads whipped around to spot a boy with white hair holding a smoking gun.

"You idiot." Kanda muttered.

"Nice aim exorcist." The akuma taunted, coolly observing the bullet it pulled out of its arm.

"BUT NOT NICE ENOUGH~!" It screamed as it lunged for Allen.

**000**

**PLEASE REVIEW 33 Sorry for the cliffy. Hehe..:)**


End file.
